


To bring you pleasure

by hopewithglasses



Series: After Blood at the Wheel [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopewithglasses/pseuds/hopewithglasses
Summary: Phryne assured him that it was more than satisfactory, and indeed, he was proud of himself for having the foresight to insist that they bring her to a pleasurable conclusion before he would even consider his own needs, but as he lay in his own bed, tangled in the covers with Phryne’s limp, sleeping form draped across his chest, he wished he hadn’t been so out of practice.The conclusion to the series: After Blood at the Wheel, but also, can stand-alone as a sexy-one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind this story finishes the series: After Blood at the Wheel, but it could also stand alone as a sexy one-shot.
> 
> I would also say that if smut isn't your bag, this is really just an add-on to After Blood at the Wheel... so if you choose not to read this you won't be missing any major plot development. Jack and Phryne confessed their love and this is what might happen between them after.

Their first time being intimate was not what Jack had hoped it would be. Truthfully, it was more than he had ever dreamed it could be, but he felt no small amount of embarrassment at how short a time he’d been able to sustain himself before the sensations overwhelmed him and he shot off, way, _way_ sooner than he’d wanted to.  
  
Phryne assured him that it was more than satisfactory, and indeed, he was proud of himself for having the foresight to insist that they bring her to a pleasurable conclusion before he would even consider his own needs, but as he lay in his own bed, tangled in the covers with Phryne’s limp, sleeping form draped across his chest, he wished he hadn’t been so out of practice.  
  
Of course, when he thought about it that way, he couldn’t really imagine a situation in which he could have been in practice. Up until quite recently he’d been a married man, regardless of the fact that he’d been living alone for almost three years now… and even before his ex-wife had moved in with her sister, they hadn’t shared a bed for almost a year.  
  
The last time he’d been intimate with a woman, Rosie, had been the day she’d finally asked him for a divorce. He’d been blindsided by her desire to be with him at the time, but he’d understood when it was over her need to be with him one last time… to be sure they couldn’t reconcile… before she told him she wanted to move on, permanently.  
  
If he was being honest with himself he found that he was more relieved than anything else at her decision. He realized that more and more when he was alone with his own intimate thoughts it wasn’t Rosie who sprang to mind but one, Phryne Fisher. He’d been embarrassed the first few times she’d appeared in his thoughts, unbidden, as he took himself in hand, but then one day he’d found that he couldn’t wait to go home and think about her, and since then… well.  
  
He didn’t feel the need to pleasure himself often, indeed there were a few years during and after the war when he’d barely felt desire at all, but more and more in recent months he found that when he woke in the morning his nightstick required attention before he could even hope to start his day. He often woke flushed with desire at the thought of Phryne, knowing that if he didn’t strike preemptively he may well find himself in trouble if she chose to perch on the corner of his desk that day.  
  
He’d learned that lesson the hard way.  
  
And of course, he couldn’t deny that for days after seeing the Sarcelle, followed immediately on the heels of his passionate kiss with Phryne in Cafe Replique, he’d been a complete goner. He was so close to giving in to her the night of her cousin’s engagement party… it had taken all of his strength not to take her in his arms the moment he felt her tugging his tie loose. He’d felt so raw and vulnerable from his day in court… he’d had to lie that he’d been unfaithful to Rosie in order to have grounds for divorce, but to his own shame he actually felt as though he had been unfaithful, considering the number of times he’d brought himself to ecstasy thinking of Phryne.  
  
Jack contemplated the woman in his arms. Being intimate with her had been more satisfying than he had ever imagined possible. The feel of her naked body underneath his own, her warmth and wetness. His cheeks burned at the memory of spilling himself inside her after only a handful of thrusts. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding it longer than was comfortable before releasing it slowly through his nose.  
  
***  
  
Jack startled as Phryne’s fingertips brushed against his warm cheek.  
  
“Good morning, Jack,” she whispered when his eyes met her own. “Penny for your thoughts?” she stretched up and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
She’d opened her eyes a moment before, an awareness of Jack’s hardened member against her hip slowly bringing her out of sleep until she remembered where she was and who she was with. Memories of their coupling the night before woke her more thoroughly than anything else could, and she was surprised to find that Jack was awake already and… if she wasn’t mistaken… blushing furiously.  
  
Phryne couldn’t be sure but she thought she saw a flash of uncertainty in Jack’s eyes when he looked at her.  
  
“How did you sleep?” he asked, dodging her question with one of his own.  
  
“Wonderfully,” she admitted, smiling up at him. The smile he gave her in return made her heart flutter in her chest. “And you?” she asked, reaching up she brushed Jack’s wavy hair back from his forehead.  
  
“I can’t complain,” he replied, smirking cheekily.  
  
“Honestly, Jack,” Phryne slapped him playfully on the chest. “Is that all you have to say for yourself?” She knew he was being deliberately glib, to keep the mood light and protect his feelings, but after all they’d admitted to each other in the past two days, she didn’t want him to retreat into himself. She was terribly afraid that he regretted last night, worrying that he’d changed his mind about pursuing an intimate relationship outside the bonds of marriage.  
  
“Honestly Phryne…” Jack looked at her with such openness and love in his eyes that she felt tears forming as her worries drifted away. “Waking up with you this morning…” he paused briefly and Phryne leaned her temple over onto Jack’s naked chest, drinking in the sight and smell of him, “my wildest imaginings never even came close to how good it would feel.”  
  
Phryne placed a gentle kiss over his heart before resting her chin on his chest and meeting his eyes. “So,” she bit her lip suggestively, watching the way his pupils dilated as she brushed the back of her hand against his hard penis, “you’ve imagined this before, have you?”  
  
Jack closed his eyes and swallowed, nodding his head before he spoke again. “Many times,” he admitted, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  
  
Phryne found the thought of him thinking of her as he touched himself incredibly erotic. In fact, it was her own most frequented fantasy when pleasuring herself these days… the thought of Jack Robinson, touching himself as he thought of her. She’d barely been able to contain herself the night he’d blushed at the sight of her naked portrait. She’d gone upstairs and peeked out the window, unable to see him in his car across the street but realizing as he sat there without driving away that he’d obviously needed time to collect himself.  
  
She’d locked her bedroom door then and imagined Jack reaching into his well-cut trousers right there in the car outside her house. She knew of course that he never would, being an officer of the law, but the fantasy was incredibly thrilling and she brought herself to climax several times before she was finished fantasizing.  
  
Now, as she lightly stroked Jack’s erection under the sheet, she found that her desire for him, rather than being sated from their first effort the night before, was burning her from the inside out.  
  
“You should know,” she whispered, moving her leg up to rest between Jack’s, she squeezed his thigh between her own, “hardly a day goes by that I don’t touch myself thinking of you.”  
  
***  
  
Jack’s cock throbbed painfully as Phryne’s words registered in his mind. She was looking at him with such lust in her eyes, her fingers stroking him, softly… far too softly. He wanted to say something but found that no words were forthcoming, so he did the only thing he could think of… he kissed her… with abandon.  
  
Jack couldn’t remember a time when his erection had ever been so hard. Phryne had climbed on top of him and with almost no preamble positioned herself to receive him. Their eyes met for just a moment before she allowed herself to fall onto him, leaning down so that their bare chests were pressed together. He thrust inside of her again and again, hands on her hips lifting her to the end of his length before sheathing himself again.  
  
Their coupling was more urgent this morning than it had been the night before, desperation to come undone evident in every moment and noise they made. Phryne pushed herself up from his chest, leaning back she moved her left hand back to hold herself up while her right hand snaked down into her own curls to satisfy the itch he knew must be building there.  
  
Jack sat up too, capturing her breast in his mouth, feeling the pressure to explode building steadily in his stomach. Phryne cried his name over and over again as he sucked first one nipple, then the other, pumping himself into her with a desire he’d never felt before.  
  
He felt her shift slightly and then her hands were on his face, dragging his mouth up to meet her own. Their lips clashed hungrily for several long moments and Phryne leaned down on Jack’s chest, encouraging him to lie back. He did and Phryne sat up again, lips swollen, breasts bouncing as she brought her hand back down to touch herself.  
  
“Bring your knees up,” Phryne’s voice was heavy and stilted and Jack paused his thrusting to do as she asked.  
  
Phryne leaned back to support herself against his now raised thighs and gasped with pleasure at the change in angle.  
  
Jack watched as her fingers plucked at her own most sensitive instrument and noticed for the first time that from this angle he could see where their bodies joined. Seeing it for himself, his hard member glistening with Phryne’s wetness, disappearing inside her with every thrust brought him to the very edge like nothing ever had.  
  
“Phryne,” he grunted her name, his pace quickening without conscious thought, “I can’t hold on.” He felt her sit up and suddenly her chest was pressed against his own again.  
  
***  
  
“I’m ready, Jack,” she moaned and he fell over the edge, lifting their joined bodies off the bed with his powerful legs, losing all sense as he spilled himself into her. His final few thrusts were weaker and he could feel Phryne rubbing her cunt furiously with her fingertips. She kissed him, hard, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, and a moment later he felt her orgasm ripple through her, squeezing his still-hard cock inside of her.  
  
He could just make out the furious beating of Phryne’s heart over top of his own as she lay on top of him, melting into a puddle of satisfaction. He could feel his penis softening inside of her and tried to shift his body to allow himself to slip out but she held his hips tightly in place with her thighs and kept him in.  
  
“Not yet,” she kissed his chest and hugged him tightly to her.  
  
Jack allowed his entire body to relax, feeling Phryne sink further into him as he did so. He didn’t know how long they stayed that way but eventually he felt Phryne shift to one side and then her weight was no longer on him. She tucked herself into his side and he turned his body to face her, brushing her damp hair off her face.  
  
“That was…” Jack felt a lump in his throat that made it hard to get his words out. “I love you so much, Phryne.”  
  
Phryne’s eyes shone back at him and she opened her mouth to speak but Jack continued on, needing to say what was on his mind.  
  
“Promise me…” he paused, suddenly afraid. “Please will you always be honest with me?” he swallowed thickly. “When the time comes that you want someone else… when you’re tired of me and ready to move on…”  
  
Jack felt her fingertips ghost across his lips, silencing him. “Being with you, Jack… it’s never felt this way for me before. I will always be honest with you… and honestly,” the way she smiled up at him, like he was the most beautiful thing she’d ever laid eyes on, made his heart stop, “I can’t imagine wanting anyone else when I have you to come home to.”  
  
Jack let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He felt the prickle of tears in his eyes, overwhelmed as he was with such love for Phryne. “As long as I love you,” she continued, “I could never let you go… and I can’t imagine a time when loving you won’t come to me as easily as loving myself.”  
  
He felt the first tear spill over onto the pillow at her words and he kissed her then, loving her more than he ever imagined possible.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.refinery29.com/2014/07/71675/sex-slang-history
> 
> This information was incredibly helpful in determining a term Jack may have used for his morning wood.


End file.
